The Marauders
by MarauderGirl52
Summary: totally non-canon  no slash though  but hey this is my very first story so please be nice...Rated T for language in later chapters...
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters or storylines. (Also, I don't like lawers)**

**Author's Note- Yay! My very first published story ^_^ To get right to the point, anyone wanting a completely canon story has come to the wrong place, you see not only have I created my own characters, I've created my own species (sorta [It should be familier to any InuYasha fans out there!]) Let me explain, at first glance these people look completely human, but upon closer inspection, you'll see that they aren't! Though I've yet to come up with a name for these...let's just call them animal-people...Ok, basically they're like animagi (in the fact that they can turn into animals) but there are some key differences, 1.)To become one, the blood has to be in your family, there is no way to become one if you were not born as one. 2.) While in their human form they maintain some of the characteristics of their animal (,ears,pointed teeth,strength, speed, ect.) (sounding familier yet?) So that should answer that question! enjoy :)**

**-Prolouge-**

Our Story begins in the summer of '71 when five young boys impatiantly awaited their departure to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,little did these boys,Remus J. Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Max Henson, and Peter Pettigrew, know that when they got to Hogwarts they would be some of the most memerable students the school ever had...

-**Max-**

" Mom...Mom...MOM!" yelled 11 year old Max Henson (currently standing at the foot of his mother's bed) "What! What happened?" asked Fiona Henson groggily" "Mom, we're supposed to go to Diagon Alley today!" said max exasperatly. He'd been reminding his mother eveyday for weeks that she'd promised to take him to Diagon Alley 1 week before school started and school starts in 3 days mum!". "Huh? Oh! Oh, right. Alright, alright, just let me get dressed and make breakfast. And stop jumping up and down it's irritating!" snapped his mother irritibly. Everyday, Max was the last one out of bed, not to mention he was an absoloute nightmare until he'd had breakfast and properly woken up. And yet here he was, at 5 AM, first one out of bed and actually suggesting skipping breakfast! _The things the first day of school does to a kid's mind!_ thought Fiona. Max was average height and weight, had scruffy brown hair and bright yellow eyes, large, orange, triangular ears, and an extremely bushy fox's tail, tipped snow white at the end. After breakfast was over she and Max prepared to travel to Diagon Alley, Max was her youngest child, Max's elder sister, Fellina, was already 21, married, and had a baby on the way. She would have liked to have had more but her husband, Greg, had died when Max was only 4. So, Fiona Henson picked up a small blue box, opened it up, and grabbed a bit of sparkling green powder. She threw it into the large fireplace and said "Alright Max, you first." Max stepped into the emerald flames and very nearly shouted "DIAGON ALLEY" and suddenly he was flying through the wizarding world until he was thrown onto the floor of a shop. Seconds later his mother appeared in the flames and stepped out next to him. "Alright Max, wand's first" (cherry, 9.5 inches, unicorn hair)...

**-Sirius-**

Sirus Black had been overjoyed to go to Hogwarts and escape his miserable home life. His parents hated him because he was what they called a "blood-traitor" because he didn't loathe muggles and muggle borns like they did. "Now, how's my little Slytherin?" his mother asked as he came down for breakfast._ "Slytherin? Ha! I'd much rather be in Gryffindor!_" thought Sirius definently ,but he didn't dare say it. "Kreacher should be back from Diagon Alley any moment now with your things" said his mother. "_Ugh, my mother thinks it's below her even to go and get my school supplies...why does this not surprise me?"..._

**-Remus-**

_This is fantastic! I'm probably the luckiest kid in the world! I get to go to Hogwarts! Despite my...affliction..._

**Author's note: ahhh yes, so there it is. The prolouge (spelled wrong?) anyway the reason Peter and James didn't get intros is because James, well frankly at this point I couldn't think of anything interesting for him to do, and well I just don't like Peter :P...Anyway there it is, did ya like it? If you did, don't fret chapter 1 is coming soon! Please, please review, I like a little encouragement and maybe I'll update faster! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1 On the Train

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything Harry Potter related, J.K. Rowling does.**

**Author's note- This story can get kind of confusing because at various times it's told from different points of view, but I'll try to make the transitions as clear as possible ^_^;**

Chapter 1-On the Train

After giving his mum a final goodbye Max had jumped onto the train and made his way to the compartment in the very back. He peeked inside and saw two boys already sitting in the seats, one was, thin, average height,and had messy black hair, and slighty lopsided glasses, and the other was, tall,and had shoulder-length black hair, and was lounging across two seats. "Uh," said Max, "can I sit back here, everywhere else is full." The boy with glasses spoke up, "Sure, I'm James Potter and that's Sirius who has yet to say his last name". "Oh, um, I'm Max Dainels" said Max sitting in the seat next to James. Just then two more kids opened the door to the compartment and entered. A boy with scruffy brown hair and shabby clothes and a girl with freckles dotting her cheeks and the bridge of her nose and straight, sandy-brown hair tied into two loose pigtails that hung over her shoulders and who much like Max had large fox ears and a big bushy tail, the difference being that her tail and ears were tipped coal black. "Hi, Remus, hi Crystal." Said Max, he greeted Remus casually but when he had said the girl's name he had an odd tone to his voice. "You guys know each other?" asked James. "Yeah," said Max, "Crystal lives in my town,"he said, nodding at the girl, "and Remus is my brother in law," he said nodding at Remus. "His older sister married my brother." explained Remus. Remus's older brother Alex Lupin had been one year ahead of Fellina Dainels and had finally asked her out in his 7th year. After Fellina graduated, she and Alex had gone on a trip around the world before moving to London and getting married. Fellina Dainels-Lupin was now 2 months pregnant.

"So, what house do you guys wanna be in?" asked Max after several moments of silence. Remus had sat next to Max and Crystal had sat next to Sirius's feet. "Gryffindor for sure!" said Crystal, "You?" "Gryffindor" replied Max. "Ah, yes, Gryffindor , where dwell the brave at heart." Said James holding up an imaginary sword. "How about you two?" said Max looking at Remus and Sirius. "Well," said Remus " Gryffindor would be nice, but Ravenclaw would be good too..." "It'd be great to be in Gryffindor," said Sirius sadly "but my whole family's been in _Slytherin._" his voice was full of contempt when he'd said Slytherin. "Blimey,"said James "well maybe you can break the tradition. "Oh, I'd love to see the look of my parents' faces if I got into Gryffindor!" laughed Sirius. His laugh sounded a bit like a dog bark... "Hey!" yelled Max, "We're here!"...

**Author's Note-And so ends Chapter 1 :), hope ya liked it, I'm working on chapter 2 as we speak, I promise it gets better from here , gotta let ya know a bit about the characters first. Next chapter- First class, First Prank, and the introduvtions of Peter, Lily, and Snape! Please, please, please review, reviewers will get...a free e-replica Gryffindor's sword! (ahh, e-bribery, hope it works!) Also, reviews will help me update faster. I might be a little busy in the coming weeks. My friend is planning a Harry Potter party, and he's asked me to help him out a bit, I've gotta disign some Chocolate Frog cards to start with, but I'll try to update asap, bye!**


	3. Chapter 2 The Sorting

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, J.K. Rowling, thank you for giving me the inspiration to write ^_^**

**Author's Note- Ugh Im sooo stupid, I just relized that in the prolouge I said Max's last name was Hensen, sorry about that it's Dainels, Crystal's last name is Henson, my bad sorry for the confusion** **^_^; **

Chapter-2

Max, Remus, Crystal, James, and Sirius stepped out of the train and heard a deep bellowing voice "First years over here!" The 5 kids made their way over to the source of the voice and found the largest man any of them had ever seen. Hagrid. Crystal walked ahead of the rest of them and over to Hagrid. "Umm, are you Hagrid?" she asked timidly. Hagrid looked down and answered "yes". "Oh, um my mum and dad told me to tell you that they said hello and to send their regards." said Crystal still timidly. Crystal's parents had been friends with Hagrid when they had gone to school, though they had been 3 years ahead of him. "Ah, you must be Maria and Blake's daughter then?" "Um, yes." Said Crystal quietly. "Well, if ya' get the chance, tell em I said hello." said Hagrid "Ok..." said Crystal. The 5 kids made their way over to a boat where they were joined by another boy and 2 more girls. The boy sat next to James and said "Hi, I'm Peter Pettigrew." He was short, pudgy, had a mousy blond bowl cut, and pale blue eyes. "I'm James Potter, that's Sirius, that's Max Dainels, Remus Lupin, and Crystal Henson." he said nodding at each person in turn. "I'm Chris, Cristopher Mitchells." said the girl who had sat next to Peter. "Christopher? I've never met a _girl_ named Christopher before." said Sirius distantly. "Err, my dad wanted a boy..." said Chris, blushing. She was average height, thin, her shiny black hair was pulled up into a wavy ponytail and little wavy srands of hair that had come loose hung on either side of her face. Her eyes were blue, but a much prettier shade of blue than Peter's, Chris's eyes were dark blue like blueberries. A shiny silver wolf's tail protruded out of the back of her robes and silver, pointy, ears adorned the top of her head. The other girl, who had sat next to Remus finally spoke up. "Um, I'm Gemma Watson ..." she said. Her Wavy dark brown hair hung in ripples around her face, she was a little taller than average height, thin, and her eyes were bluish-green like a lagoon. Max gazed at Crystal adoringly, Chris leaned over and whispered to Gemma "He was the biggest crush on her, but somehow she's totally oblivious..."

Once they had made it up to the castle, they lined up into the hallway next to the Great Hall. Then, the procession of 1st years lined up in the Great Hall and the sorting began. 3 kids with last names begining with A were sorted, 2 into Hufflepuff and 1 into Ravenclaw. Then professer McGonagall called Black, Sirius. Sirius stepped nervously up to the rickety stool and sat down, the sorting hat was placed on his head, it slid a little past his eyes and then Sirius heard a voice inside his head. _"Hmm, a Black eh? Well, normally I'd send you to Slytherin, but I can see that you're different from the rest of your family." _said the voice."_You wouldn't be happy in Slytherin...no well, your smart, but a trouble maker so not Ravenclaw...hmmm...better be..._GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted the last word to the entire great hall, and Sirius, stunned but very happy, made his way over to the cheering table of Gryffindors.

Next, Max was sorted. Dainels, Max called Professer McGonnagal, almost immediatly it called out GRYFFINDOR! and Max made his way over to join Sirius. Lily Evans was also sorted into Gryffindor, but she seemed slightly less happy about this then everyone a moments consideration it also sorted Crystal and Remus into Gryffindor. Not even a second after it had touched Chris's head did it shout GRYFFINDOR! Peter was also sorted into Gryffindor, but the hat seemed to take longer to decide for him. James and Gemma were also sorted into Gryffindor just as quickly as Chris.

After the sorting the feast began and after that Dumbledore raised his hands for silence. "Hello! Welcome! and to all those non-first years, welcome back!" after a short speech, Dumbledore said his welcomes one last time and then told all the students to go up to their dormitories and get some sleep, so that they'd be ready for classes tomorrow. All the first year Gryffindors followed their prefects (Kirstan & Joey) up to the Gryffindor common room, when they got to the entrance the portrait said "Password?" "Lantern Light" stated Joey clearly. Kirstan turned and explained to the first years,"It changes every once in a while, and you need it to get into the common room. Anyway, if you can't remember it, just wait for another student, however if it's urgent I would advise you to ask Professer McGonnagal."

The entered the common room, large cushy armchairs sat around a roaring fire and there were two staircases, each leading up to one of the dorms. "Boys on the left, girls on the right." stated Kirstan, "Technically, there isn't a specific time you have to go to bed, so long as your in the common room, but I would advise you to go to bed at a resonable time seeing as classes start at 9." Sirius surveyed the other first years, in addition to the ones he had met on the boat and Lily, there were also, 3 other girls, two of them were identicle- both had straight,light brown hair tied with big black, satin ribbons, into ponytails that stretched down to the middle of their backs, both had chocolate brown eyes and round faces.. The other girl had blue eyes and blond hair pulled back into a braid. And there were 2 other boys- One was short, had smooth honey brown hair and light green eyes and the other was tall, lanky, had light brown eyes, black hair, and a warm, friendly smile. The 2nd bot introduced himself to the other Gryffindors, "Hi, I'm Jordan Smith." This promted the others to introduce themselves, The twin girls chourased "We're Mary and Tiffany Laketon." The blonde girl piped up in a high pitched voice "I'm Kathrine Livington, but everybody calls me Kat." Finally the other boy said "I'm Jonathon Kinders." After everyone got introduced and the kids made their way upstairs to pick dorms. There was a 5 person dorm and a 2 person dorm. Jordan and Jonathon called the 2 person dorm which ment Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, and Max would be in a dorm together. Once they were in the dorms James spoke up, "So that's why you didn't tell us your last name." "Ya, so lemme guess, you don't want to share a dorm with me now, eh?" "No," said James "no nothing like that,obviously you must be different from the rest of your family if the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor, so" James shrugged, "makes no difference to me." Sirius smiled, "thanks," he said...

**Author's Note- Well...not much of a cliffhanger, eh? Sorry about that, but hey this outta be good, next chapter- The 5 boys form the marauders and Remus's four friends start to get suspicious of his strange monthly dissapearances... Reviews will get 2 e-galleons! (Sorry I'm kinda low on funds) Please review?**


	4. Chapter 3 The Marauders

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of these characters except my original characters all other characters belong to J.K. Rowling ^_^**

**Author's Note- OK! Now, hopefully this story will start picking up, sorry about the delay in updating but this one's longer than the others so that makes up for it, right? :)**

** Chapter 3**

The next morning all five boys awoke in their four poster beds, they got dressed and then Sirius shouted, "Breakfast!" and very nearly sprinted out of the dorm, the other four following at a normal pace. They all sat together at breakfast, talking about the classes the would have next (Transfiguration was first) when James announced "I want to play on the house quidditch team." "Then it's a shame," began Remus, "that they never take first years." "What position do you wanna play James?" asked Sirius. "Well,it'd be cool to be seeker, but I'm a lot better at being chaser so probably that." "Cool, hey maybe I'll try out too, I've always liked quidditch," said Sirius "What about you guys?" he asked looking pointedly at Remus, Peter, and Max. "Oh, um no I'm no good at quidditch." said Peter. "Well, I'd like to but I'm not very good, so I'll just watch." said Max sheepishly. "Nah, I don't think quidditch is that interesting." said Remus distractedly while staring down at his transfiguration textbook. "What?" he asked after he noticed James, Sirius, and Max gaping at him. "How can you not like quidditch?" questioned Sirius "It's awesome!" added James and Max in unison."Sorry it's just not really my thing." answered Remus. Sirius snorted but Max called to Chris who was sitting halfway towards the other end of the table, "Hey Chris!" The girl's silver wolf ears perked up at the sound of her name before she answered without looking up from her book, "What?" "Come here a second, we need you to settle a dispute." Chris rolled her eyes before walking over to the boys. "What?" she asked again. "Please, tell Remus here how awesome quidditch is." She popped him in the back of his head with her transfiguration textbook. "You called me over here for that?" "Yes" said Max while rubbing the back of his head. She rolled her eyes again. "Ya, quidditch is great, but to each his own." she said before going back to her seat. Remus smirked. "Oh, shut up." said Max to Remus's silent mockery.

After a bit the boys rose out of their seats and began to walk to class when they were joined by Crystal. "Hi guys," "Hi" they all said back. Today her sandy hair hung loose a few inches past her shoulders with a pink bow settled next to her ear and she had brushed her tail so instead of being bushy the fur laid flat and silky."Oh, this all feels like a dream y'know? Like going to Hogwarts is just really a dream come true!" said Crystal dreamily, brushing the hair out of her blueberry eyes. Max sighed and said quietly "Ya, a dream..."

The next 2 months found the five boys growing closer and closer together, and soon enough, without them really saying it or deciding anything, they were best friends,closer than best friends...they were brothers... And so one day Sirius came up with a brilliant idea- "Guys, I think that since we've formed this...group." "We've done what now?" interjected Remus. "Oh, nevermind that Remmy," said Sirius. "anyway as I was saying, we need a name!" "How about the Hogwarts Pranksters?" suggested Peter. "Pete...isn't that a _little_ obvious?" asked Max. "How about..." Max looked thoughtful, then Remus said, without looking up from his potions book, "The Marauders?" "What's that?" asked Peter. Max answered before Remus could say anything, "A marauder is...kinda like an outlaw. Someone who doesn't really follow the rules. Well, that's what it means nowdays, way back when, a marauder was usually someone who raided and plundered villages." finished Max thoughtfully. "That" PERFECT!" said Sirius excitedly, "Ok that's it then, we're the Marauders!" And so they were...The Marauders...a band of brothers...outlaws (much to Remus's displeasure)...pranksters...marauders...


	5. Chapter 4 Werewolves and Uncles

**Disclaimer~ I do NOT own anything Harry Potter related... J.K. Rowling does.**

**Author's Note~ This takes place in January, Being Remus' brother in law, it's only natural that Max knows about his "Furry Little Problem" Also, up to this point nothing really interesting has happened. (A couple of little pranks and a few detention~ This chapter is when it gets good.) Oh, and this is from Sirius' point of view.  
**

Chapter 4

There's something strange about Remus. Every month or so it seems like he gets really tired and then leaves for a couple of days to visit his sick mother. I decided to ask Max about it, maybe he'll know. "Hey Max, have you noticed something weird about Remus?" "Umm, wh-what exactly do you mean, Sirius?" "Well, it's just he always looks so tired for like two weeks outta the month." 'Well, uhh, it's his mom, like he told you she's sick and it's takes it's impact on him." "Max, why do you look so nervous?" "Nervous? I, I don't look nervous. Well, bye Sirius, I gotta go...uhhhh...somewhere, bye!" "Not exactly the best liar is he?" "Hmm, oh hey James, didn't notice ya there. Ya know what? Jamsie, I propose that we find out exactly where Remmy goes every month." "You idiots," the two marauders turned and saw Gemma standing at the bottom of the stairs to the girls dormitories. "you really haven't figured it out yet?" the looks on their face told her no, "ugh, isn't it obvious? Always looks tired and sick around the full moon. Always leaves for a few days to visit his "mother" around the full moon. C'mon you dimwits, put two and two together!" Realization crashed down and Sirius and hit him full force when James said "You mean, he's a...werewolf?" "Took ya long enough," scoffed Gemma,"look you two gotta ask him about this to be sure, I won't, personally I don't care. But remember something you guys, he's your friend and if he is a werewolf, that in no way changes the Remus you guys know." with that Gemma walked back upstairs. James and Sirius exchanged a look and decided they would ask him...

The next day James, Peter, and Sirius found Max and Remus sitting on their beds in the dorm and having some kind of heated conversation. Sirius cleared his throat, Max and Remus looked up and Max said "Hi guys" Sirius ignored him and turned to Remus, "Remus can we ask you something," when Remus replied yes, Sirius began "Remus, are...are you a werewolf?" Max whimpered, Remus turned white as a ghost. His lips moved but no noise came out. He looked at Max, who looked like he was chocking, Max gave a tiny nod. Remus said "yes," Peter gasped but James and Sirius went to sit next to Remus and Remus said, "What? Aren't you guys freaked out?" Sirius looked at James and said "Nah, you still the same old Remmy," He ruffled Remus' hair and Remus looked dumbstruck "But, but...why? I mean I thought you'd freak out." "Nah," said James "Werewolf or not, you're still a marauder." Remus smiled, a huge, genuine smile and the boys all went to bed. Remus was elated, for the first time in his life he had friends who accepted him for who he was...

~April~

Remus was sleeping soundly when he heard Max shout, "Remus! Remus wake up!"Remus sat up and peeked through the curtain of his bed, it was still too early to get up. He saw Max, grinning and holding a letter. Remus rubbed his eyes and said "And why did you wake me up early on a _Saturday_?" "Because we got a letter." "we?" "Ya! It's addressed to both of us, it's from Alex and Fellina!" Max walked over and sat on the bed next to Remus, tearing open the letter as he went. It was written on plain parchment in pink, messy handwriting, that meant it had been written by Fellina. The boys began reading.

_Dear Max and Remus, how are you? Alex and I are fantastic. We have great news! I've had the baby! It's a Girl, we've named her Callia. You two must come and stay with us for a while over the summer so that we can introduce you to your neice!  
-With Love, Fellina  
_The next part of the letter was written in black ink and neater handwriting._  
P.S. Hi guys, congratulations to both of you for getting into Gryffindor,how do ya like it so far? Being a dad is great! Hope you like Hogwarts, write back soon.  
~Your favorite brother, Alex_  
Remus grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and they began their short reply.  
_Dear Alex and Fellina, Congratulations! We'd love to come and meet Callia over the summer. Gryffindor is great, we've both made great friends.  
Love, Max and Remus_

"We're uncles!" shouted Max "You're sister had her baby?" asked Sirius "Yep! It's a girl!" said Max. He and Remus were both beaming. "Congratulations," said Peter in his tiny squeaky voice. "Congrats" said James and Sirius in unison. _"Congratulations," _thought Max_ "Wow, I'm an uncle... Uncle Max._

**Author's Note~ Yay! I updated! Well, it may be short, but you can not**** complain that I don't update enough. Please review! By the way I have a surprise! The next chapter will be their last day at school! Also, I've been tossing an idea around in my head to maybe cut out the filler. What I mean is maybe I'll skip the 2nd & 3rd years and just give a recap of any important events. My reasoning here is that if I cut to maybe the last couple weeks of their 3rd year it'll be more interesting because that's when the start the Marauder's Map and when they become animagi. Also, the 4th year is when crushes start to develop and a couple of people may get their first kiss. So, tell me what you think in the reviews and I'll put some thought into it. I promise the next update will be in a day or two so lemme here what you have to say! Bye! ~MarauderGirl52**_  
_


End file.
